


The Love Game

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Guilt, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: So all the Mercs get drunk and Scout and Sniper make a bet to "Date" each other and the first to really fall in love with the other looses





	The Love Game

Scout wasn't as drunk at the other mercs, he was probably drunk enough to have maybe a 1-star hangover the others were probably gonna regret this night in the morning with 3 or 4-star hangovers. well besides Demo who will still be drinking in the morning or still drunk enough to not even have a hangover yet. Scout was the only one who could still get sentences out without fucking up too badly, well Sniper too probably. Sniper was sitting away from the other mercs across the room. Scout wasn't much of an alcohol drinker, everyone knew this but while drunk the other mercs were probably gonna make him drink more than he was planning so he walks over to the sniper, who was silently drinking a beer.   
"Hey Snipes" All Scout got was a hum in response, he knew Sniper wasn't much of a talker, "look im gonna make this short a sweet. i say we make a bet"  
"What kind of bet"  
"we pretend to date each other and the first to really fall in love with the other loses. loser pays winner $20. deal?"  
"what made you come up with that?"  
"well the other mercs are all amking bets with each other and i thought we should have our own bet"  
Sniper nodded slowly and took another sip of beer "anything else like limits?"  
"Nope, we have to pretend to date 24/7 until one of really falls for the other and the one who loses has to admit it once they relizes it, deal?"  
"Deal"


End file.
